Jackets & Reeses
by amelia.amour
Summary: It was suppose to just be a simple favor for Lavon: Run the mayor's booth at Trick-or-Treat Street. Easy. Then Wade Kinsella had to show up... ZoexWade/Halloween Fic
1. Chapter One

**Title: **Jackets & Reese's**  
>Pairings:<strong> Zade (ZoexWade) [because let's face it; they're just meant to be.]  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T for suggestive dialogue  
><strong>Summary:<strong> It was suppose to just be a simple favor to Lavon: Run the mayor's booth at Trick-or-Treat Street. Then Wade Kinsella showed up. ZoexWade/Halloween Fic  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I obviously don't own Hart of Dixie, but I don't want to ever be sued so I'll just type this anyways. Same goes for Reese's Peanut Butter Cups.

* * *

><p>A cold wind bit at Zoe Hart's cheeks, weaving through her chocolate brown hair and leaving trails of goosebumps in its wake. A shiver rippled down her spine and she rubbed her hands together in a feeble attempt to warm herself up. The weather had dropped quite rapidly in the recent weeks and trees began shedding their colorful leaves of auburn, gold, and brown; clearly indicating that fall had finally arrived in the small town of Bluebell, Alabama. Tonight, on top of the chilling weather, the wind was restless and made the world around her seem much colder. She silently cursed herself for forgetting to bring a jacket. She sat on one of the metal foldaway chairs and wondered to herself how she even ended up where she was tonight.<p>

"Oh yeah, because Lavon wouldn't leave me alone until I said yes." She answered herself bitterly in thought.

In the entire week prior to tonight, Lavon had appeared every morning at her doorstep, popped into her office at least twice everyday, and spent each evening begging her to run his stupid booth while he went up to Montgomery.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm the mayor, I have to do something for Trick-or-Treat Street. Just do me a solid? I promised my little nieces and nephews that Uncle Lavon would visit and take them trick-or-treating." His big brown eyes looked at Zoe and waited for any sort of reaction or indication of an answer. After Zoe continued to stare at him without answering he let out a sigh, "What?"<em>

_"Trick-or-Treat Street?" She had asked with a look of confusion._

_"It's something the people of Bluebell do for the kids. After they go do some trick-or-treating, they all come to the main street where the parents and older residents set up a mini fair kind of thing. Food, games, haunted houses, and of course the mayor -yours truly- has a booth."_

_Zoe set her coffee cup down on the ivory colored counter top and raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "What would I have to do?"_

_"So you'll do it?"_

_"Woah! Don't jump the gun there, It was just a question."_

_"Just hand out some candy to the kids that come up to the booth. Please?" He put on a sad face that she knew was an attempt to guilt her into surrendering. _

_Lucky for him, he had a pretty good puppy dog face. "Fine."_

* * *

><p>Zoe leaned forward and rested her elbows on the counter of the crimson and white booth (Alabama colors of course) and ran her fingers through her hair. A moment later, a little blond girl dressed up in a princess costume stepped up to the counter and looked up at Zoe with a shy smile. "Trick-or-treat?"<p>

Zoe returned the smile and took a handful of Reese's Cups from the bright orange bowl sitting to her right, then placed them into the little girl's candy bag. "Happy Halloween, I like your costume."

The young girl giggled a 'thank you' and fidgeted with her gold colored dress before skipping back to her parents. It reminded Zoe of her own first Halloween. She had dressed up as a princess, like most girls that age. Although, back then she had strongly believed that she was actually a real princess. She remembered explaining to her mother that she someday would live in a huge castle, have maids to carry out her every whim, and of course the perfect, handsome Prince Charming who would sweep her off her feet. Then, like everyone else, she grew up and learned:

1. Castle's did not exist in America. They just didn't.

2. Maids get paid by the hour.

3. 'Prince Charming' is a lie that society made up to trick girls into thinking love is this super easy and magical thing that it really, truly isn't.

...Perhaps she was being a bit cynical about that last one.

Zoe decided to simply place the blame of her current sour mood solely on the weather. "Why didn't I bring a freaking jacket?" She mumbled, complaining once again.

"Aw, trouble in paradise Doc?"

Zoe looked up at the smirking face belonging to none other than Wade Kinsella. She attempted to make her eyes look as annoyed as possible, but it was either not clearly expressed or he was just immune to it, because he simply kept standing there with the same stupid grin. "Trouble? Pfft, I love spending my evenings alone, sitting at a booth in windy fifty degree weather-" The wind bellowed and she shuddered. "- without a jacket." She watched him pick up a Reese's Cup and begin to open the wrapper. "Hey, Don't eat those!"

"Why not?" He crumbled the orange paper up and shoved it in his jean pocket before plopping the chocolate and peanut butter flavored candy into his mouth.

He just loved challenging her every word - the satisfied smirk that he had told her that much. Ever since she had arrived in Bluebell, they had this weird relationship that was difficult to say the least. Sometimes she would think he was just some rude hick who only wanted to get in her pants. Then there were these rare moments when it looked like he actually did have a heart - where she once assumed was simply a black hole occupying his chest - and she would find a friend in him. This however, was not one of those rare moments.

"Because they're for Lavon's booth and-" She smacked his hand away from the bowl as he attempted to snatch another one. -"because I said so." He simply chuckled and run his hand through his blond hair. For some reason, this just irritated her further. It was the little things he did that rubbed her the wrong way. "What do you want, Wade?"

Wade opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off before he could, "And if it's sex, this conversation is officially over."

"Wasn't what I was going to say," He smirked and gave her a suggesting wink as he leaned over the counter. "But if you ever want 'that' then you know where to find me, neighbor."

"Oh believe me, I won't. Now what is it?"

Unscathed by her response, Wade hopped over the counter and into the small, square booth. "Figured I'd come by and keep you company since the Rammer Jammer is closed tonight."

"Aren't you sweet." She mumbled, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Although she would never in a million years admit it, Zoe was actually glad he was there and that she wouldn't be utterly alone for the rest of the night. It was sort of sweet, considering he just as easily could have gone to pick up one of his floozies or kick it at home. She watched him as he picked up one of the various foldaway chairs and set it up next to hers at the counter.

When he sat down, he caught her staring at him and snickered. "I know I'm good-looking, but try to keep yourself under control, kay Doc?"

Zoe failed in her attempt to repress a laugh and rolled her eyes. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter will be the shortest of the story. I apologize if it's not that great, but writing the first chapter is always the hardest for me lol.<br>**

**Thank you for sticking through this chapter until the end! If you didn't like it, please review or message me on what I can do to improve it****_._ I really want to make my writing better guys. If you liked it, hey, I could use a confidence boost(; **

**I more than likely will continue this and finish in about three chapters. This story won't be long - just a short little three-shot or four-shot. **


	2. Chapter Two

**Wow. I am shocked at how much feedback I got from you guys. Thank you all so much for your wonderful, encouraging reviews and subscriptions. I really hope this chapter will satisfy you guys.**

* * *

><p>"If you stick your hand in that bowl one more time, Kinsella, I swear-"<p>

"Oh my God, Zoe. It's a piece of candy!"

"So?" Zoe folded her arms and leaned back in her chair, glaring challengingly at him. "It's not yours."

Wade rolled his eyes at the brunette next to him. He was prepared to say something witty back to her but instantly bit his tongue as two boys - the younger dressed as a cowboy and the older a mummy - walked up to the booth with toothy grins. Zoe abruptly recognized the cowboy from her office three days ago. His knee had been skinned up pretty badly from a game of baseball and his mother had taken him in to get the gash checked out.

"Hey, nice costumes boys." Wade smiled, dropping any sign of their argument, and grabbed some Reese's out of the bowl, putting a few into each of the boys' candy bags.

"Thanks Wade!" The boy dressed as a mummy stood up straight, obviously proud at the attention his costume was receiving. The younger boy, who Zoe had remembered was named Johnny, looked over to her with big blue eyes and smiled. "Hi Dr. Hart."

"Hi Johnny, how's your knee feeling?"

"Oh, so much better! Momma says I can play baseball again in a few days." He answered enthusiastically. The older boy - his brother Zoe assumed - tugged at his elbow and pointed in the direction of a petite woman giving out hot chocolate. "Oh! Mrs. Hanson's hot chocolate! Bye Dr. Hart, Bye Wade! Happy Halloween!" With that, the two boys took off in a dash.

Zoe watched the two boys leave with a legitimate smile on her face. A rustling noise snatched her attention and she turned to see Wade, once again, reaching into the bowl of Reese's. She punched his shoulder making him jolt back in surprise. "Alright! Alright! Jesus, Doc." He rubbed the spot on his shoulder where her fist had made contact. "You know you got quite an arm for some prissy Manhattan woman."

Zoe just ignored him and looked back at the two boys, who were now walking over to their mother with cups clasped tightly in their small hands. A strong gust of wind blew causing her to violently shudder. The goosebumps that just recently disappeared, had returned onto her pale skin and she hugged herself, letting a curse slip from under her breath. Wade sniggered - at what she first assumed was her misfortune - and started shrugging out of his black jacket. Once he got the material completely off, he tossed it to her and she instinctively caught it.

"Here."

Zoe glanced down at the black fabric clasped in her hands, then looked back up at him with hesitation and suspicion.

"My jacket ain't diseased, Doc."

She rolled her big brown eyes at him. "Yeah, but..." She paused and uncomfortably fidgeted slightly in her chair. "You're not going to be cold?"

Without his jacket, Wade only wore a gold and yellow plaid button-up shirt over a plain white tee. Apparently, this didn't seem to bother him because he just shrugged off her question before standing up and stretching out his shoulders. "It ain't that bad. I think I'll survive." He began walking toward the gate at the back of the booth, stopping only to look over his shoulder at her with his infamous smirk. "Though, I am truly flattered that you care about my well-being, Doc."

Zoe rolled her eyes before looking down at the ground and muttering under her breath, "As if." However, the second that she heard the gate click open her head shot up. "Where are you going?" Her voice coming out a bit more anxious than she originally intended.

Wade snorted an amused laugh as he closed the gate. "What are you, my wife? I'll be right back."

With that, he disappeared around the corner wall of the booth and she turned forward, letting out an audible frustrated groan. A heavy gust picked up again and Zoe clasped Wade's jacket that still rested in her hands. With a sigh of defeat, she slid her arms into the sleeves of the dark fabric and yanked it on completely - momentarily distracted by the instant warmth and light scent of Wade's cologne. The jacket was easily too big for her - she had to shove the sleeves back for her hands to be free - but it shielded her from the harsh, icy breeze.

A now warm Zoe Hart looked around at the busy street in front of her, filled with laughing children, amused parents, and the endless chatter of the rest of Bluebell's citizens. She took notice of a few familiar faces scattered around - George Tucker strolling with his fiancé Lemon Breeland, Rose talking animatedly to some local boy, and DeeDee gossiping with one of the ladies from the hair salon. Everybody in town seemed to be there, enjoying the night's festivities with their family and friends.

And here she was, running Lavon's booth with Wade of all people.

"BOO!"

Zoe tilted her head back to see Wade standing right behind her holding two cups in his hands, a look of disappointment on his face. "That didn't scare you?"

"Nope." Zoe answered simply as he handed her one of the Styrofoam cups.

Wade quickly noticed his jacket on her diminutive figure and smiled. "Nice jacket."

"Thanks." She smirked as he took occupancy of his chair again. Her gaze drifted away from him and down at the cup clasped between her hands. The smell of chocolate rose in sync with the visible steam.

"It's Mrs. Hanson's hot chocolate; Best in town."

Zoe shot him a skeptical look. "All hot chocolate tastes the same."

"Wrong." Wade smirked, taking a sip.

Zoe rolled her eyes and brought the cup to her lips. She cringed slightly as the hot liquid seared the roof of her mouth, but the instant she tasted it her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "Oh my God. This is amazing!"

Wade gave a knowing smile and nod as he took another sip. There was a moment of silence between them as they both enjoyed the warm, chocolate beverage before Wade finally spoke, "So I didn't even make you jump or anything?"

Zoe took another sip and held the heated cup tightly in her hands, as she shook her head. "Why would I? You just said 'Boo'. Plus, I don't get scared."

"Oh whatever. Remember the time I threw a rope at you and you screamed thinking it was a snake?"

Zoe shot him a glare, "Yes I do. Thank you very much for bringing that up, Wade. And do you remember that when you threw that rope at me, I fell on a copperhead snake? Cause I do. You're the reason I have fang scars on my wrist." She looked down, taking another small sip from her cup, just missing the brief look of guilt on Wade's face. "I meant that I don't get scared over paranormal stuff. Ghosts and possessed things? That's just stupid."

Wade raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "You're such a liar, Doc."

"I am not lying!" She looked at him in pure offense. Who did Wade think he was, calling her a liar?

"Prove it then. Cause I bet that at some point tonight, I can scare you."

"There's nothing to prove-"

"Then you have nothing to lose." Wade beamed at her provokingly, leaning forward and closer to her. "Am I right, Doc?"

Zoe glowered at him, hoping her eyes resembled daggers. If there weren't so many children around, this conversation would have been filled with much more...colorful language. A bet, over something this stupid? Wade really did have the mind of a fifteen year old. Despite having concluded that the idea was ridiculous and childish, Zoe was certainly not going to be called a liar to her face, and especially not by Wade Kinsella.

"Fine. It's a bet."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, thank you guys for your feedback on the last chapter. It really means a lot to me. If there are any grammatical or spelling errors that you spot in any of these chapters, please notify me so I can fix it. I hope I'm keeping these two {Wade and Zoe} in-character. If you want to give me some pointers on how to write them more realistically, than by all means message or review me. Let me know so I can make this a better story for you all to read.<strong>

**I really need to take a chill pill, huh? lol**

**Thanks for reading and the next - most likely last - chapter will be up sometime tomorrow. I say most likely last, because I have everything planned out and the next chapter will ether be really long or divided up into two chapters. This story will be completed by Halloween night, for sure. **


	3. Chapter Three

**Like a promised, the final chapter is up on Halloween night! **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Three hours had dragged by tediously and now the once active and convivial street had dwindled in occupancy, leaving only a few remaining children waiting sleepily for their gossiping mothers to take them home. Various volunteers were scattered around, taking down the Halloween decorations and other festivities. The jovial night was officially coming to it's end. The wind continued to howl through the nearly empty and illuminated street, making Zoe silently grateful that Wade had lent his jacket to her.<p>

"Hey, Doc? Could you come out here for a sec?"

Zoe placed one of the heavy beige boxes, filled with various Halloween ornaments from the booth, onto the ground with an exhausted grunt. Briskly, she headed toward the back gate and outside of the booth to see what Wade needed her for. Once she rounded the corner of the booth, Wade jumped in front of her wearing a hideously deformed mask.

"BOO!"

Zoe just stared at him with a look of boredom and annoyance as he removed the mask from his face and chuckled. "Damn. "

"You look better with the mask on." Zoe stated simply, folding her arms and mocking his usual smirk. "Why don't you just admit that you can't scare me?"

Over the previous three hours, Wade had tried to win their bet at every open chance he got. His first few attempts were certainly better thought out and creative compared to the mediocre tries like this one. One that was particularly clever was when he asked her to grab him some cotton candy - which she agreed to only because of the generous donation of his jacket - and some teenagers hid behind a line of bushes waiting to jump out at her. If she hadn't noticed the constant rustling of said bushes, perhaps it would have startled her. Then there were efforts like this to scare her that were utterly pathetic. It seemed evident - to her at least - that Wade was starting to get desperate.

Wade tossed the mask into one of the various open boxes around them and smiled triumphantly as the rubber material landed inside his targeted box with ease. "Simple, Doc. I still have time."

Zoe rolled her eyes dubiously. He was just dragging this damn bet out for no reason; except maybe just to agitate her. But if was his goal, then he had achieved it hours ago. She sighed unhappily, kneeling down to pick up a thick roll of duct tape laying by her feet on the ground. As she returned to her work of taping full boxes closed, Addy Pickett, the nurse from the office, strolled up to them.

"Have either of y'all seen Mr. Jenkins around?"

"The guy running the hayride?" Zoe asked, standing up with the roll of tape still clutched in her left hand.

Wade, who was currently working on taking down the foundation of the booth, stopped pulling up nails from the wall with his hammer an looked over to answer Addy while holding the tip of a nail between his teeth. "Yeah, I saw him goin' into the woods not to long ago. He didn't have any kids or anyone with him though. Figured he lost somethin' and was goin' back for it."

"Well his wife hasn't seen him for about an hour. She's startin' to worry. Mr. Jenkins ain't young after all. Is there anyway you two could go look for him, make sure he's alright?"

Wade turned to look at Zoe as if to give the decision over to her. In all honesty, she would much rather just say no and finish taking down the float so she could go home. However, she concluded that the best response would be to agree and go find old man. She sighed unhappily and nodded. "Yeah, let's go find him."

"Alright, old man couldn't have gotten far anyways." Wade insisted, going through a box and taking out two flashlight. "Come on, Doc."

Zoe nodded and attempted to toss her duct tape into one of the boxes, like Wade had done earlier, but the tape rebounded and fell flat onto the ground. Wade looked down at the tape then back up at her and started laughing. Zoe frowned then stalked over to him, grabbing his arm and tugging him away toward the path in the woods were the hayride had been entering and exiting from throughout the night. Addy watched the two leave with an amused smile before returning to her work packing.

As the two walked further along the wide path, the darkness of night became more defined and the lights of Bluebell's main street were fading slowly away. Wade flipped the switch of his flashlight on with a audible click and the blackness was illuminated a bit. Zoe did the same with her's and shined it from left to right to see the bare tree's along the edges of the path. She assumed that, were it spring or summer instead of late fall, the foliage would probably be quite thick. Wade started forward and she followed, lightly jogging a few steps to catch up with him.

They walked in silence, though she wasn't sure for how long. It had to have been at least fifteen minutes; probably more. She was silently thankful that she decided to wear flats instead of heels tonight, having not planned on walking so much. The farther they walked however, the more frustrated Zoe became and she looked over at Wade. "I thought you said he couldn't have made it far?"

Wade shrugged, still looking forward. "We've got to be getting close. I was thinkin' we would meet him further back, that he would be riding back toward town but..." His voice was lost as the wind sang loudly, almost as if in mockery of their misfortune. Zoe saw Wade cringe as the wind blew dust up from the path and hurled it toward them. She lifted her arm up to shield her now squinted eyes. Once the gust had slowed to a stop, she dropped her arm and they carried on in their search.

"Mr. Jenkins?" Wade called out loudly, his voice echoing through the desolate forest. There was no answer, so he tried again and still there was nothing. The two groaned in unison as they kept along the path.

It wasn't for another ten minutes or so that a large shadowed object came into view. At first, Zoe assumed it was simply her exhausted mind playing a cruel trick on her, then Wade took off sprinting ahead toward the object. "Mr. Jenkins!"

Zoe gasped and raced behind Wade until he stopped at the front of what was revealed to be the hayride, the horses responsible for pulling the cart pounded the ground with their hooves anxiously. As Zoe peered around the side of the hayride, she saw an elderly man laying on the dirty ground unconscious and she quickly got to her knee's next to him.

"What's wrong with him, Doc?" Wade stood behind her, looking down at the man with a blank expression.

Zoe lightly tapped the back of her hand to the old man's cheek to check if he would stir, but nothing happened. "Mr. Jenkins, can you hear me?" She took her finger and snatched the man's wrist up in search of a heart beat. "He's got a pulse." She sighed in relief and leaned over, putting her ear to the old man's chest in search for a sign that he was breathing. Suddenly arms flew up and crushed her to the old man. Zoe let out an ear piercing scream and instinctively shoved away from where her hands rested - one on Mr. Jenkins chest and the other on the hard ground - and stumbled backwards, flinging herself at Wade and wrapping her arms around him in fear.

She was prepared to take off running all the way back to town at any given moment. Silently praying that her life wouldn't end tonight. The sound of laughter was heard and she slowly peaked open one of her tightly closed honey eyes and looked down at Mr. Jenkins who was cackling hysterically. Then she opened both of her eyes and looked up at Wade who was also in his own fit of laughter. Slowly she released her arms' secure hold from around Wade and backed away, trying to slow her rapid breathing down."Wh-what are you laughing about?" She looked down at Mr. Jenkins with a look of absolute shock, "And what the hell is going on?"

Mr. Jenkins wheezed a breathless laugh, taking Wade's outstretched hand to be pulled up to a stand. "I owed Mr. Kinsella here a favor, young lady."

"Consider the favor returned, Mr. Jenkins. Thank you." Wade smirked giving the aged man a pat on the back.

Zoe shot Wade a look of complete disbelief that quickly morphed into one of outrage and vexation as she pieced together what had happened in front of her. Wade had convinced Mr. Roberts to scare her by faking serious injury in order to win their bet. He made her think a man was nearly dead to win a goddamn bet. Without another word, she turned around and started walking off in to the woods, blindly deciding to take a separate route back to Bluebell so that she wouldn't be tempted to do something she may regret to Wade. With her flashlight clutched tightly in still shaking hand she stalked through the rough shrubbery that scratched at her legs and stumbled over various tree roots sticking up from the ground. Unfortunately, her plan to get away from Wade was proving to fail because she could hear him not far behind, calling out her name in foolish belief that she would actually answer. "Doc? Come on, it was a joke! Doc?"

She kept her pace up, not looking back or slowing down. Her eyes were focused simply straight ahead, no clue to what direction she was actually going in. All she knew was that she wanted to get as far ahead of him as she could. However, as she had predicted, he eventually caught up with her, and rather quickly she may add. He must have ran at some point, she assumed.

"Doc, will you stop walking and just listen to me?" When she kept walking and ignored him, he ran up to her and grabbed her arm gently as he cut in front of her. She turned her head and looked down at the ground, refusing to meet his eyes. "Why are you so pissed off?"

Zoe finally looked at him with a look of incredibility. "Why? That little 'joke', was not funny!"

"Okay-"

She cut him off and continued, wearing her anger proudly. "That was a serious situation. That isn't something you joke about! Especially not for a stupid fucking bet!"

"I know that now-"

"And what was that suppose to mean anyways? You basically made a mockery of my profession. I'm never going to be taken seriously in this place, was that you're message, Wade? You know what-"

And then his lips were on hers.

His lips crushed to hers almost startling her as much as Mr. Jenkins had only minutes ago. Her heart beat picked up rapidly and she would have been more concerned that it would breakout of her chest if she could even thinking beyond that fact that Wade's lips were now connected with her own and that she was actually kissing him back. Her legs felt like they would have given out if it weren't for the support of Wade's hands on her waist. It wasn't until she started lacking oxygen, that she broke out of her trance - at least that's what she would like to call it - and she pushed away, gasping for air. "What was-"

"You were freaking out," A smile lit up his face and she instantly knew what he would say next. "I thought I'd snap you out of it with my generic beer breath."

A reference to one of their past lip-locks; that time she had stalked into the gate house to drag him into helping her build that stupid float for Lavon and he had kissed her in an attempt to shut her up - or so he always said, anyways.

Zoe just stood there, dumbstruck and at a loss of what to say. Her mind still seemed to be blown out, much like the fuse box almost every morning. Saving her another second of awkwardness, Wade looked at her seriously and spoke, "If I had known that you would have gotten that upset, I wouldn't have done it. I swear." Zoe observed him and couldn't find anything but sincerity and honesty in his face or voice."I'm sorry, Zoe."

Zoe couldn't keep a shudder from going down her spine at the way he said her name. This had to have been the first time he ever called her by her actual name, and not simply 'Doc' - honestly she was beginning to question if he even knew her real name. He stared at her, with hazel eyes connected to her honey eyes, searching deeply for even the tiniest hint of forgiveness. Zoe cleared her throat to prevent her voice from coming out weak or cracked. "Alright, I believe you." Her lips twitched upward slightly in to a small smile.

And that was the end of that.

They walked back to Mr. Jenkins and hitched a ride with him into town. The start of the hayride back was silent as awkwardness danced around them. Zoe's mind was replaying the events that just occurred, trying to decipher whether it was real or just a dream. Thinking was becoming harder to do as she began feel a sense of drowsiness. It had been quite an evening after all and she had planned to be home a good while ago. After all the work setting up, running, and taking down Lavon's booth followed by walking about two or three miles through the woods, being nearly scared to death, and her encounter with Wade, she felt not only physically drained but emotionally as well. Stubbornly, for the entire first half of the hayride, she had been determined to keep her eyes open, but the smooth ride through the calm, quiet path was making things rather difficult. Eventually she surrendered and rested her head on Wade's shoulder, falling asleep to quickly to notice him gently put his arm around her.

The next thing she knew, her eyes fluttered open and she woke up sitting in the passenger seat of a familiar car. She lifted her head up and away from the window, looking over at Wade sitting in the driver's seat, staring intently at the road ahead. She blinked and sat up, causing him to loose his absolute focus on the street. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty." He attempted to sound teasing and alert, but his face betrayed him with a look of dreariness. He pulled into Lavon's driveway and turned the car off. "We're home."

Zoe sighed and yawned sleepily. "Yay."

Wade got out of the car and walked over to open her door. When he did however, she just looked up at him with her exhausted honey brown eyes and he instantly knew all to well what she wanted him to do. Normally she would insist on walking back - being the proud New Yorker she was - but she was so tired right then that she honestly didn't give a damn. He chuckled as she held her arms out and he bent down to pick her up bridal style, reminding her of the time that he had carried her back from being bitten by the copperhead snake a few weeks back. She slung her arms around his neck as he held her close to his chest. He kicked the car door shut and began the walk toward both of their homes behind Lavon's.

"Ya know, Doc? I could really get use to carrying you like this."

Zoe smirked slightly with her eyes closed and mumbled teasingly, "Keep dreaming, cowboy."

Once they arrived at her porch, Wade shook her sleeping body lightly in his arms. "Here's your stop, Doc. Time to wake up so I can get home."

Zoe's eyes slowly opened and he dipped down, putting her legs to the ground before helping her steady herself. A grateful and sleepy smile rose on her face. "Thank's Wade."

"No problem, neighbor." A grin appeared on his face and she shot him a wary look. "You know, technically I still won that bet."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Big freaking deal."

"It is." Wade took a step closer to her and Zoe slowly begin to notice that there was maybe three inches of space between them. She could feel his breath hot on her face, making her flush - she silently thanked that it was late and he probably couldn't see. "We never decided on what the prize was, ya know?"

Zoe didn't answer or fall back, holding her ground. His hazel eyes locked with her brown ones for the umpteenth time tonight and she couldn't help but be drawn in by them. He slowly leaned forward, his lips now less than an inch away from her own. "You know what I think the prize should be?" She swallowed hard and shivered, her lips parting as his grazed past her's and moved to brush along her jawline, stopping only once he reached her ear. He answered his own question in a teasing whisper:

_"Reese's."_

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY HALLOWEEN<strong>

**You don't have any idea of how hard it was to finish this story with simply the word "Reese's." I wanted him to kiss her too, but I figured that it would be a bit much to have more than one kiss in this little bitty story.**

**AND THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING! I have to admit again, I was surprised at how much feedback I got. It was for that reason that I was motivated enough to finish this story up tonight (I had a really bad Monday :/). I apoligize if there are any mistakes, I only read through it twice for corrections. If there are any mistakes that you catch, message or review me so I can fix 'em. **

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this little story. I figured it would be nice to write a Halloween Fic for the holidays.**

_**ZOE AND WADE FTW!**_


End file.
